


Nature Reserve

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drinking, Kidnapping, Language Kink, M/M, mindcrack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vechs leaves PauseUnpause a challenge to complete to get his friends back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature Reserve

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, still bad at titles.

Spread out in front of Vechs was Pause's nature reserve. Well, part of it, at least. Pause had only started to work on it, it was more an...idea for a nature reserve then an actual place. Vechs grinned slightly as he pulled out a blueprint, holding it up to compare it to the landscape around him. Nodding quickly, he folded it up, putting it back in his pocket. The first thing he needed to do was to get Pause blisteringly drunk, so he wouldn't hear the sounds of construction in the middle of the night.

Beef woke up to the sound of someone slipping an envelope through the mail slot. Yawning, he trundled over, picking up the letter. Opening it, he ogled the cash inside. He fished the money out, pulling the small note attached with it. Fairly neat cursive handwriting was carefully written on the thin sheet of parchment, “Greetings. I know you like taking Pause out for drinks. I strongly suggest that you take Pause out for drinks tonight. Lots of very nice, expensive drinks that cost a lot of very nice, expensive money like the money in this letter. Have fun.” The letter was unsigned. Beef shrugged, pocketing the money. If an anonymous benefactor wanted to pay for his night out with Pause, he wasn't going to turn down the free money.

“Beeeeef, this drink is aweeeesome! Why...why did we never...ever try it before?” Pause said, clinging to Beef. Beef laughed, feeling rather tipsy himself. When he had told Pause they had some extra cash and that they could go wild over choosing drinks, Pause had taken that to heart, and had tried nearly every drink on the menu. His apparent new favourite was a very lurid bright pink concoction that seemed to be mostly sugar and alcohol, in equal amounts. Beef had decided to stick to beer, and just watch Pause try out different drinks.

Beef shook his head, laughing. “I dunno why Pause, but we can buy it again when we come back,” he said before Pause suddenly grabbed him, kissing him. He wasn't that surprised by Pause kissing him, he did it relatively often, but the force made him grab the bar for support. Pause pulled away, before starting to drag at Beef's arm. “Let's go back to your place!” Pause said, and before waiting for an answer, he started dragging Beef to the door. _Must figure out what that drink was_ Beef thought idly as he allowed himself to be dragged back to his place, grin plastered on his face.

Some time later found Pause and Beef curled up in bed together. “I really...I really should like, go back to my place or something,” Pause said before yawning and snuggling Beef, before passing out. Beef sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Pause. _Whoever you are, bene..benefactor person, thank you._ Beef thought before falling asleep.

“Oh god! I need to do things today and what time is it, it's almost 10 shit....” Pause said with a groan as he sat up, clutching his head. Beef rolled over, staring over at Pause. “What's the rush? Don't you want to spend more time snuggling your Beef?” Beef said with a grin. 

Pause frowned as he looked over at Beef. Sure he did, but he had things to do, although...they could wait a bit, maybe. “But I really should get back soon, make sure everything's ok,” Pause said before lying back down, cuddling Beef. “Mmhm, tenho certeza de que tudo vai ficar bem. Agora venha aqui e me beijar,” Beef said, sending shivers down Pause's spine. “Fuck Beef, that's no fair,” he whined before kissing him. “Eu sei que não é justo. Mas fez você ficar,” Beef said before kissing Pause more. Pause gave up trying to think of reasons to leave, content to spend time with Beef.

Pause had spent far longer then he had anticipated at Beef's place. Managing to disentangle himself from Beef had taken a lot of work. A lot of very fun work, but he really did need to check his place. He had managed to convince Beef that yes, yes he really did need to leave during the early to mid afternoon hours, far later then he had previously planned.

Pause blinked suddenly as he came upon his nature reserve. Or that is to say, what once was his nature reserve. A large sign was where the old one use to be, proclaiming it to be

“OH FOR THE LOVE OF...VECHS,” Pause shouted with a groan. Apparently Vechs had come to play while he was away. Sighing, he trudged towards his old nature preserve. A small wooden box greeted him. Opening it, he found a letter inside, along with a fairly large amount of basic survival gear.

“Dear Pause. I hope you'll find this diversion amusing. Hopefully the hangover you likely have won't interfere with you finishing this obstacle course. You might be asking, why should I finish it? That would be because I've been watching you, and waited for you to leave Beef's place (thank you for spending the night there, by the way. Gave me so much extra time) Once you left well...one of your prizes is Beef's safe return! You could just leave him there to rot, you have Millbee after all...oh wait no, he's been stuck here for even longer! Have fun! :D” 

Pause gaped at the letter, before crumpling it up, throwing it on the ground. “Vechs, when I see you next, I am going to murder you. Then bring you back to life, then murder you some more,” Pause said with a growl as he grabbed the items from the chest, throwing on the heavy armour. He was annoyed that he didn't have his diamond sword with him, but he'd have to do with the iron one provided.

Dropping down into the reserve, he found that Vechs had changed into more into a dungeon then a reserve. Opening the iron door, he started making his way through the twisting corridors. “This better not be a maze, Vechs,” he grumbled. As soon as the “maze” had started, it ended in wooden door. A sign over the door proclaimed this room to be the invisible cave spider viewing area.

“Oh har har, very funny. Making my reserve into an actual reserve. But with more bloodshed,” Pause said as he opened the door. Looking around, he saw several angry floating eyes staring at him. “Fuck this shit, right let's just run through this room,” he said with a gasp. Darting through the room as the angry eyes started to catch up, he threw himself through the wooden door, slamming it shut behind him. He could hear the angry scratching of spider legs on the other side. Groaning, he continued his journey.

The dungeon seemed more focused on showcasing various monsters in their...“natural” habitats then providing much of a challenge. “What, couldn't make a proper dungeon? Just showing off your lovely monsters?” Pause said, taunting Vechs who he was sure was watching from somewhere. Silence greeted him, but that wasn't that unusual. 

A small note fell from the ceiling. “Every time you back talk, I'll just have to take it out on poor Beef and Millbee. Millbee's coat is all wet now from being dunked into icy cold water, wouldn't want him to catch a cold, now would you?” the letter said in a quick scrawl. Pause twitched slightly. _Vechs you are a complete asshole. Also, you better not make this into a choice system at the end between Beef and Millbee, otherwise I'm going to find GenerikB and murder him, then murder you again._ Pause though as he continued his trip.

He had to admit the rooms looked lovely, even as he was running through them so he wouldn't get eaten alive by the feesh or the supercharged creepers, or the...hm, a room full of bats. That was different. He took a short break in the bat room, petting them softly as they squeaked. Sighing, he continued on. 

After what seemed like an eternity, he found himself before a large iron door. Frowning, he placed his ear against the door.

“Você é bonito, mas você não é meu verdadeiro amor ,” he heard Beef say, sending shivers down his spine before he frowned. Was Beef speaking Portuguese for Millbee? The idea made him upset for some reason. He had hoped Beef would only tell him sweet nothings, but if he was telling Millbee...

“Eee, say more, say more!” he heard Millbee ask, giggling. “Você é uma ovelha muito bobo. Esperemos Pause vai encontrar-nos, eu estou preocupado com ele,” Beef said, sounding...worried? _...is he telling Millbee he loves him? Is he worried I'm going to find out? WELL I DID _Pause thought, incensed.__

__He threw open the door, staring at Beef and Millbee. Millbee looked up at Pause innocently. _...he's less wet then the letter lead me to believe...wait no fuck me MY BEEF_ _ _

__“What's going on here?” Pause said, glaring at the two of them._ _

__“We were waiting for you to rescue us. Vechs said you were going to,” Millbee said, shrugging. Pause turned towards Beef, waiting response. Beef blushed, turning away slightly. “What Millbee said. Vechs came to the house, coerced me to come, I followed,” Beef said._ _

__“THEN WHY WERE YOU SEDUCING MILLBEE WITH PORTUGUESE?” Pause shouted, surprising both Millbee and Pause. Beef shook his head quickly. “I wasn't seducing him! Really! Please trust me!” Beef said, sounding desperate. Millbee nodded emphatically. “He wasn't! We were just trying to pass the time!” The two of them looked up at Pause, trying their best to have the cutest puppy dog faces ever._ _

__Pause sighed, before mumbling incoherently. “Fine. Vechs, I finished your thing. Can we go now?”_ _

__The faint sound of blocks grinding against each other gave way to reveal a nearby exit. The three of them blinked from the sudden light. Pause mumbled, making his way out of the cave, leaving Millbee and Beef behind._ _

__Beef jogged to catch up to Pause, catching him by the arm. Whispering in Pause's ear, he said, “I was telling him how you're my true love, if that makes it any better.”_ _

__Pause shifted from foot to foot before sighing, turning around and kissing Beef. “Remind me to murder Vechs, ok? He needs to be murdered,” he said, which caused Beef to laugh. Millbee strolled up next to the two of them, before grabbing Pause and kissing him. “There, I've made it up to you. See you two later, I've got to go spend some time with a certain orange jacketed gentleman,” Millbee said before taking off with a hop._ _

__Vechs giggled as he watched Beef and Pause hugging each other, before they both went their separate ways. “Never going to catch me, never going to kill me,” he said, trying to sing before giving up. He smirked as he pulled a new blueprint out of his pocket. “Who's next...oh yes, Etho. Mmm Etho. Who to tempt you with. Team Canada, or OOG? Both are good choices...or maybe Nebris...” Vechs said quietly to himself as he skipped away._ _


End file.
